


Lads Action News

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Team Lads Actions News can go fuck themselves.Tumblr Anon said: Michael not giving reader a choice about going on a date with him





	

It was the middle of the day when you heard it.

You had been working hard, editing Let’s Plays and answering emails left and right, only pausing to get more coffee and to use the bathroom.

So when you heard it, you nearly beat their skinny asses.

“TEAM LADS ACTION NEWS!”

You paused your editing and slipped your headphones off of your neck. “Unless there’s a really important news story that has something to do with David Tennant suddenly deciding he wants to wine and dine me right now before taking me home for some wild sex, I suggest you get the fuck out of my office before I fucking murder you three.”

Ray and Gavin paused their excited conversation with each other that you couldn’t understand because it was so fast and loud, but they stayed put, while Michael stood directly in front of you, seemingly impervious to your death glare.

“Well, I mean, I don’t know about the David Tennant part or the right now part, but you’re definitely going to be picked up at your house at seven by me for a fancy as fuck dinner and maybe sex after, if you’re lucky.” Michael stated casually, putting the microphone in your face for your response. You stared at him, slack jawed, for about ten seconds before you regained your senses.

“Only maybe sex?”

Michael shrugged. You had to give him props, though. He wasn’t even blushing. “Eh, I don’t want to force you into anything, because that shit’s wrong. But if you’re up for it, I’m not complaining.”

You roll your eyes good naturedly, but you’re jumping up and down on the inside with extreme excitement. “Fine, then. If you’re not at my house by seven in really nice clothing, I’m gonna be pissed.”

Michael snorted in amusement. “Bitch, please. It’s not like you had a choice anyway.”

You smirked and winked at the camera, then gave Ray and Gavin a pointed look. Clearly they knew about this. You were shocked Gavin didn’t spill the beans. “Alright, now that this has been established, get the fuck out of my office.”


End file.
